


She Was A Skater Girl, She Said "See You Later Boy"

by Mediocre_LazyWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediocre_LazyWriter/pseuds/Mediocre_LazyWriter
Summary: Everything went still.Someone took out the most popular guy in the campus with a skateboard.That’s automatically a reputation suicide.“Apologies,” A whisper of Irish accent snapped Kara’s face into attention. She swallowed hard.Kara knows that voice. OH MY GOD.Sleek and gorgeous in her black ripped skinny jeans and fit white V neck shirt. Lena Luthor tucked that stunning mane of black hair behind her ear as she assessed the sprawled whimpering guy in front of them.“He’s not dead right?” A magical wisp of Ireland washed Lena’s amused voice and Kara might have released a bizarre breathless giggle.A Sk8r girl AU featuring a cocky Lena Luthor, a whipped Kara Danvers and an asshole homophobic Mon-el aka Mike Matthews.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 334





	She Was A Skater Girl, She Said "See You Later Boy"

Kara wouldn’t get pissed.

She kept chanting to herself that as she tried not to wince every time Mike gets a little too touchy for her taste. Christ, it’s not like she’s encouraging the guy it’s just that he won’t stop pestering her for a date. The guy won’t take no for an answer.

Mike’s been following her for the past few minutes, trying hard to be cute but came out as loud and obnoxious which irritates Kara further. She doesn’t know what made her accept his first invitation in the first place, probably temporary insanity? Or just to make him finally stop his whiny mouth? Whatever her reason was, it didn’t work the way Kara wanted to.

It doesn’t even help the fact that both of them are popular which always baffle Kara Danvers. She’s an orphan, a nerd. If she’s one thing, Kara’s pretty sure that she’s a dork. She doesn’t like going out and partying, she likes staying at home and binge-watch movies and eat A LOT. She can only imagine the revulsion of every girl's faces on the campus if she confessed that she can eat two boxes of pizza with dozens of potstickers and she’s pretty much sure that her popular status would be revoked and vaporized on the spot. No questions ask.

“Fuck off, Mike. Is “NO” that hard to comprehend you moron?” Alex hissed beside her as they both try to sidestep the grinning guy. Behind Mike, his group of jock friends was whistling, shouting, and cackling at them.

“Alex! Language!” She tried to insert her body between the two before her sister could lose her patience and punch the insufferable guy. It’s not like she doesn’t want to smack his face but the last thing they need is detention.

“See, Alex? It’s not like Kara doesn’t want it.” The guy wiggled his eyebrows at Kara and leered. “You said yes to our first date right? Why not another one? I promise you, I’ll give you a good time, babe,”

“Look here, you little—,” Before Alex could reach for Mike’s collar, probably to finally shut his smug little face and finish her impending rant, Mike let loosed a disturbing “oof”, suddenly sinking from where he’s standing. Alex and Kara yelped and quickly jumped away from him before he could take them down with him.

Everything went still.

Someone took out the most popular guy on the campus with a skateboard.

That’s automatically a reputation suicide.

“Apologies,” A whisper of Irish accent snapped Kara’s face into attention. She swallowed hard.

Kara knows that voice. OH MY GOD.

Sleek and gorgeous in her black ripped skinny jeans and fit white V neck shirt. Lena Luthor tucked that stunning mane of black hair behind her ear as she assessed the sprawled whimpering guy in front of them.

“He’s not dead right?” A magical wisp of Ireland washed Lena’s amused voice and Kara might have released a bizarre breathless giggle.

Alex gave Kara a knowing look before answering. “He might as well if I managed to get my hands on him,”

“Well,” Lena kicked up her skateboard to tuck it under her arm before winking those soul-spinning green eyes at them. “Glad that I averted you from criminal activities, Miss Danvers,”

“And I think you just started a war on campus,” A tall leggy brunette drawled behind Lena as she also tucked her skateboard under her right arm. “You just ran over the most popular jock in the university, Luthor,” She mocked.

“Oh?” But Lena only smiled serenely with her perfectly sculpted mouth, not at least perturbed at the idea of social conformity. “Well, we, Luthors always aim for the best,”

“What the fuck, Luthor?!” Eve Teschmacher screeched as she stalked towards them. The rest of Mike’s friend trailed behind Eve as they moved to help the groaning guy up to his feet.

“There, there,” Still chill and unmoved by the threatening stares, Lena just raised her hands as if already giving up. “It was clearly an accident,”

“An accident my ass, Mike’s not even in the middle of the hallway. You purposely mowed him down you punk,” One of Mike’s teammates stepped towards Lena’s personal space as if trying to intimidate her.

“Hey, back off dickhead,” Lena’s friend pushed off the man away from Lena.

“Sam,” Lena warned her menacing friend as she clutched her arm.

“Fuck off,” Alex hissed as she also stepped near the towering man. “If your stupid friend could just take a no for an answer instead of loitering around the hallway, this wouldn’t have happened, dumbass,”

“Alex!” Finally snapping from her bliss of seeing the infamous Lena Luthor, Kara also gripped her sister’s arms.

“Stop it. Just let it go, come on,” She pleaded to her sister but before Kara could move, a hand gripped Lena's wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mike's face was thunderous. Alex and Sam stepped forward alongside Lena, as if ready to defend the woman which pissed Mike even more.

“Mike, stop it. It was an accident,” Kara reasoned with him. She honestly has no idea if it was an accident or not but things may escalate if no one is willing to let this thing go and the last thing Kara wants is to get Lena in trouble because of her.

“An accident? Or you’re just jealous that Kara went out with me huh?” Mike taunted as his friends laughed out loud behind him as if they’re waiting for his cue.

Bullies and their loyal goons, Lena internally scoffed.

Kara flushed with embarrassment. What is Mike talking about?

Kara scanned Lena's stoic facade. Indifference etched at that whimsically beautiful face, an elegant eyebrow raised at the laughing group.

“Are you deaf, Kara was basically rejecting you, or are your common sense tucked away in a bunch of bollocks?” Lena's Irish thickened as she insulted him.

Mike openly sneered at her, pushing his face towards Lena's face. “And that makes you think that she’s going to go out with you?”

“No, it means she’s not going out with you, you eejit,” Lena deadpanned.

Mike's hand quickly flew out to grip Lena's shirt. “What did you just call me, you dyke,”

You see, Kara is a calm person. She rarely let herself get mad because, for her, anger doesn’t solve anything. It’s a waste of energy to be angry about something that can be fixed.

So when Kara saw red, everyone was stunned to see her shoved Mike away from Lena. He stumbled back, almost tripping to his feet; jaw slacked with disbelief of Kara’s display of strength and fury. She could almost feel her blood pressure rising as Kara panted from the rage building inside her.

“What’s happening here?” A voice rang out of the hall which made everyone curse in alarm. An instructor appeared from one of the classrooms near the end of the hallway.

“Arias!” Lena elbowed her friend, making the other woman glance at her in panic. Geez, they already spent their last weekend in detention and Lena is not looking forward to wasting her weekend in another confinement with a boring instructor.

“Shit!” Mike exclaimed. Lena took advantage of the guys’ brief distraction, she shoved his hand away from her shirt and grabbed Kara’s left hand.

“Let’s split! Grab the older Danvers!” Lena snapped as she dragged the spluttering blonde to her side.

“Oh no you don’t,” Realizing that Lena was about to escape with Kara, Mike tried to snatch Lena’s wrist but the woman was one step ahead of her.

Lena hopped back, skipping away from his outstretched hand then in her sheer audacity, the young Luthor’s perfectly carved mouth, smirked—beaming with mischievousness. If Kara wasn’t already terrified, she would have swooned on the spot.

Kara gasps in astonishment when Lena kicked Mike’s shin HARD, making him squeak in pain before stumbling back to his friends.

“Scram!” The young Luthor managed to yell at Sam before all hell broke loose.

Lena and Sam ran in the opposite direction, gripping one of the Danvers women each in their hands while Mike and his friends cried in panic when the instructor started to jog towards them, telling them to stay put.

“Oh my, gosh,” Kara wheezed as she tried to keep up with Lena. The four of them zigzagged around the milling students, trying to avoid barreling down some innocent bystanders as they run for their life.

“Fuck, Luthor! Mike’s following us!” Sam panted as she sidestepped the student who came out of the cafeteria.

“If you could just let me handle that little shit—,” Before Alex could turn back, Sam held her shoulders.

“Not today, Danvers. We need to hurry, come on,” Sam urged the seething adorable woman. “As much as I love to see you beating someone, I cannot afford to spend another weekend in detention. I’ve got plans with a girl,”

Knowing her best friend, Lena could almost hear the gears running through her mind. “Can you bloody do this another time, Arias!” Lena glanced behind them and gulped, her eyes widened when she saw Mike’s face. He was positively livid.

“Crap,” Lena cursed, her mind racing, she instructed Alex and Sam. “Let’s split up, I’ll take Kara. Run in the other direction!” Without waiting for their answer, Lena ducked into a group of talking students.

Profanities exploded around them as papers scattered everywhere when they dashed in between the crowd. Shouting apologies, both women continued to run and dodge, hoping that they could outrun the jock.

Seeing an opportunity to outwit the athlete, Lena quickly took a sudden turn but Kara hissed, making the younger Luthor halt in her steps. “Where are you going!?”

“There’s no time, trust me,” Lena urged her. Kara’s breath seized when Lena wrapped an arm around her shoulders and dragged her into a broom closet.

“Quiet,” The younger Luthor murmured and Kara, who was currently having an internal seizure due to Lena’s close proximity, only managed to nod weakly.

Silence.

Only their inaudible breathing could be heard inside.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud_.

Her heart racing, Lena tried to look anywhere other than the blonde’s flushed face. As always, just the sight of those startling clear blue eyes gave her a quick inner jolt.

It must sound cliché but the first time she saw Kara, it felt like every existence ceased to exist, like a roll in a film, everything slowed down. Stuck in a loop at the presence of the most popular girl on the campus.

It was Kara's unadulterated happiness that reeled Lena in. The young Danvers laughter rang in the middle of the frenzied campus, as if she was a siren, lulling—enticing everyone around her to heed.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Lena Luthor was defenseless against that face—rained with angel kisses framed by that sun-kissed blonde hair that could probably make Lena weep once she sinks her face into its softness.

A commotion snapped Lena's attention back to the present. Talk about gay panic, she mused, still breathing hard as she craned her neck to listen outside.

“He won’t find us here,” Lena murmured, assuring Kara. The woman remained silent which made the young Luthor a bit worried.

Did she handle this poorly? Was she wrong to assume that Kara needs her help? She knows that the woman was too nice to be cruel to Mike and knowing the jock, rejection is a far fetched idea to his little world.

Uncertainty and embarrassment crawled through Lena's spine. She has completely forgotten that Kara is her own woman and they didn’t even know each other except through word of mouth.

Before Lena could apologize to Kara, the blonde drew a shaky breath. “I—,” The young Danvers swallowed hard.

“I can’t stand confined spaces,” It was fearfully murmured as if Kara was ashamed to admit it.

“W-What do you mean? Are you claustrophobic?” Lena stammered.

“Yes,” Kara's breathing is slowly becoming labored, a sign of an incoming panic attack.

“Fuck, shit, okay, we need to get out of here,” Kara needs a focused subject, something to concentrate on to help her keep grounded.

Lena grasps Kara's trembling cold hand and placed it on her chest. “Focus on me, Danvers,”

“Just breathe,” She murmured tenderly as she reached to tuck in those blonde locks that tumbled to Kara's clammy face. “You feel my heart, right? Focus on that and I’ll get us out of here,”

Fighting her dizziness, Kara merely nodded. Gripping Kara's hand beneath hers, Lena slowly opened the closet and took a cautious peek.

Sensing that they finally lost Mike, Lena guided Kara out. “Come here, I know another place where no one could find us,”

Looking around while Kara's right hand was still in her chest, Lena was trying to catch a glimpse of the athlete above the heads of the students.

Momentarily distracted from her current dilemma, Kara's lips twitched at the sight of the young Luthor who was currently on the tip of her toe. Apparently, someone could be a badass and adorable at the same time.

“Let's go,” Lena gently tugged Kara's hands, urging her to follow her.

Avoiding everyone’s stares, Lena guided Kara through the hallway.

Her skateboard dangling under her arm, Lena tucked it back and held Kara's hand tighter.

“Here,” Both women climbed up deserted stairs. When they finally arrived at the top, Kara asked as she saw a closed door. “Dead end?”

Lena barely acknowledged her question as she pulled a dog chain around her neck. Grinning, Lena took it off to use a key that was chained to it. “My brother gave this to me,” The door moved, creaking loudly, it was clearly deteriorating so Lena had to force it to open.

Sunlight engulfed them as both women stepped outside. Realizing that they’re on the rooftop, Kara breathed in, sucking the sweet scent of autumn that was drifting through the air.

“Are you okay with heights?” Lena's anxious voice warmed her, making Kara blush under those ridiculously striking green eyes.

Fidgeting, Kara pushed her glasses up, trying to hide her traitorous reddening cheeks. “I'm g-good,” Golly, she’s stuttering like an idiot.

Lena's eyes twinkled with amusement. “You’re up for a treat,” She gestured the blonde to follow her. They walked side by side as they climbed through another set of stairs. This is the first time Kara heard of this place, in awe, her eyes roamed around.

“I always wanted to find a way up here,” She shyly said, attempting to start a conversation.

“Huh? I honestly thought that I am the only one who’s curious about this place,” Lena pondered, as they continued to climb. A comfortable silence settled around them. Occasional chatter from the campus ground can be heard below. When they finally reached the top, a flock of birds flew as their footsteps disturbed them.

“This is where I usually spend my time alone,” Lena gave her a reserved smile as if afraid to disappoint the younger Danvers.

“Wow!” Kara blurt out at the magnificent view of the whole campus. “You can see everything up here!” Instantly forgetting her nervousness, Kara whooped in joy and ran towards the edge.

“Careful,” But the blonde didn’t hear Lena which made the woman smile in fondness.

Kara hummed when a cold breeze caressed her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her blonde tresses fluttered around her and sunlight flickered around those locks, creating an illusion of a halo.

Lena's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the woman and for a moment she was out of breath. She’s in serious trouble.

“Oh! You have blankets?! And pillows!” Giggles expelled from Kara as she ran and dove for the pillows in one of the sofas. “This place is amazing!” She exclaimed in delight before burrowing her face into a cushion.

Lena gave herself the pleasure of watching her as she walked towards the sofa she procured for her hideout. Just the sight of Kara's pure happiness is enough to lift her spirits.

“If I’m going to spend my time here, I might as well make this place comfortable to me,” Lena released a relieved sigh as she sank to the sofa near Kara.

“How did you discover this place?” Kara asked as she raised her head from the pillow.

Lena fought the urge to reach for Kara's mussed hair. “My brother left me the key to this place. He used to hang out around here with his mates,” She picked up her skateboard and leaned backward, placing it to one of the boxes behind her.

“So this is where you've been all along huh?” Kara thought out loud as she studied the place.

They were sitting in two single sofas, a bean bag was placed in the middle and a collapsible workbench was set up near to her left. A huge canopy tent was situated above them, shading the whole place from the weather.

“I never liked socializing,” Lena said easily. It was weird coming from a Luthor, who was notoriously known for their wealth and social status.

“You on the other hand,” Lena smiled, teasing her.

“Oh no, I don’t like it either,” Kara chuckled. At Lena's incredulity, Kara laughed out loud. “I'm serious! Stop it! I'm really serious!”

“I just find that hard to believe, I mean have you looked at yourself? You’re bloody gorgeous and clever—,” _Oh god, Luthor, shut up._

Clearing her throat, Lena winced at her obvious admiration for the woman in front of her. “Well, you get the gist of it,”

Avoiding Kara's gaze, Lena hunkered in her seat, mortified at the words that came out of her mouth.

“Have you ever felt alone in a crowded room?”

The profound question stunned the young Luthor into silence.

It was uttered with thinly-veiled grief that draws out Lena's expertly concealed sorrow.

It felt like the world hushed. Nothing but sporadic quiet breeze disturbed the stillness that settled amid the two women.

“Always,” Lena chose to be candid with her answer.

Suddenly, the tone of their conversation changed and it felt like this would be a turning point for their relationship.

“I’m an orphan,” Rolling to her back, Kara avoided those piercing forest eyes.

“My parents died in a car crash,” She said robotically as if distancing herself from the story. “They died slowly, lost a lot of blood and stuck in the middle of nowhere,”

Silence.

“You’re with them aren’t you? That’s why you’re claustrophobic?” There was no pity on Lena's voice and Kara’s body sagged, grateful for it.

“Yes,” She revealed. A tinge of pain registered in her chest. Kara wondered what’s with Lena and her natural ability to make her feel comfortable that makes her want to pour out and bare her soul to the young Luthor.

Lena said nothing for a while.

So they have something in common, she thought.

“My real mother died when I was four years old,” Lena blinked, surprised that she told someone her secret.

“What? I thought Lillian…” Kara let the sentence dangle, unsure if she would finish it.

“I am a product of an affair,” She chuckled. “Lionel had a mistress and when my mum died, I was placed in an orphanage. That’s where my father found me,”

“Oh, I-I didn’t know,” Kara said quietly.

Lena released a burst of self-deprecating laughter. “Lillian kept it a secret. She wouldn’t want to tarnish the Luthor’s name with a bastard child,”

“That unfortunate,” The sadness in Kara’s voice made her smile.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Lena jest, trying to ease the sadness that engulfed them.

“So now that we convinced each other that we’re introverts, do you think your sister managed to escape?” Lena probed, undoubtedly trying to change the subject.

“Oh!” Kara had completely forgotten her sister. Crap, Alex knows that she's with Lena and the fact that she has forgotten to update her sister, would solidify the fact that she’s totally enamored with the young Luthor. Kara would never hear the end of it.

She fumbled for her cellphone to check if there’s a message from her sister. Seeing none, she quickly typed her password to open it.

 _Did you two getaway?_ Kara typed. She took a quick look at Lena and she blushed profusely when she caught Lena staring at her. _Are you with Sam? Are you safe?_

No reply.

“Don’t worry,” Lena interjected. “Sam's an expert of getting away,”

“Based on your experience?” Kara mocked.

An elegant eyebrow rose at Kara which made the blonde shiver. “Because I taught her well,”

Both women laughed at that. It was pleasant to be with someone who makes you feel at ease. No social pressure to be pretentious, just being you’re oddly self without any judgment.

“Well, I should thank you for saving me back there,” Kara said after a few moments.

“You’re welcome,” Lena grinned at her. “Forgive me for prying but I’m curious, did you go out with that unbearable fool before?”

Grumbling, Kara tried to hide her face in her palms. “He won’t leave me alone! I just wanted to make him stop, you know,” Then she started to gesture wildly. “If I showed him that I eat tons of junk foods, that I’m a nerd and a dork, it might turn him off right? RIGHT?”

Lena tried to suppress her smile but Christ, Kara Danvers is endearing. “I honestly don’t know, Kara, I'm a lesbian remember?”

At Lena's reminder, Kara’s blood rushed to her face. “Bisexual. Me.” Embarrassment flooded her face. “I-I m-mean I’M BISEXUAL!”

Snickering, Lena gave her head an affectionate pat. “I heard you the first time, darling.” Kara wanted to yeet herself off the rooftop.

“You have a weird way of rejecting a suitor,” Kara whimpered, completely humiliated.

“But if I’m going to be completely frank with you,” Lena nonchalantly lingers, a feline smile carved on her mouth. “A woman after my own heart isn’t that bad to ask for a date,” The young Luthor let the words hum between them.

Kara went motionless as the meaning of those words pierced her awareness and she inhaled sharply. Her pulse throbbed hard as she raised her head and their gazes connected.

Lena Luthor couldn’t have become more beautiful than she'd seen her the first time, but at this moment, under these blue skies, Lena managed to do so.

Her face—the aloofness and mystery she radiates, makes you want to uncover every inch of her, Piercings glittered at her right ear—making her look badass, cocky—sexy. Her lips—full and irresistible—a secret smile imprinted on it. And those eyes—blindsiding, brilliantly green, and seldom blue—that makes you look twice, just to satisfy your vast curiosity.

Just like the first time, Lena made her weak in the knees—just looking at her was enough to create a mess inside of Kara's ribcage. A whole zoo erupts inside her stomach whenever she laid her eyes on Lena.

“Are—,” Kara began and she felt her breath hitched when she saw how Lena’s eyes darkened while looking at her mouth.

A loud scraping of metal shattered the moment and a shout ricocheted, “KARA?!”

Kara almost tumbled from where she was standing as she tried to get away from Lena. She hastily shoved back her slipping glasses to her eyes while she shuffled to smooth her hair.

Lena distinctively cursed to herself, half disappointed half relieved that someone interrupted them. “In here!” She replied, looking away from the nervous woman beside her. Lena could feel her cheeks heating up, why is she so attracted to Kara Danvers?

Footfalls rang and after a few seconds, a disheveled Alex Danvers showed up and just a few steps behind her, Sam winked at Lena, making her smile faintly.

“I thought Mike caught you,” Alex chided Kara as she reached to hug her little sister.

“Impossible,” Sam countered, strolling past the Danvers sisters, she threw herself at the vacated seat.

Leaning back, Sam cradled her head with both of her arms. “Lena’s with her, she knows all the nooks and cranny of this campus. She hacked the administrators' system to get a blueprint of this place,”

“Thank you for that very enlightening information, Arias,” Lena drawled wryly when she saw the two Danvers gaped at them. “Why don’t you call the journalism club and let them broadcast it publicly.”

Sam just cackled out loud at her best friend’s annoyance. “Oh come on, it digs chicks,”

“Illegal acts? They certainly bring all the girls to the yard,” Lena just rolled her eyes at her still hooting best friend.

“What brought you here?” Lena asked after Sam settled down.

“Alex was worried that you two got caught by Mike and knowing you, my smooth bestie, managed to get away from everyone including the professors, so my deduction would be, you’ll lie low for a while before slipping out,” Lena just raised an eyebrow at the smug woman.

“What? You thought I’ll abandon you to the sharks? I’m hurt, Luthor,” The woman had the nerve to clutch her chest as if wounded.

“No, I assumed you two were snogging by now,” Lena scowled playfully when Sam protested loudly and Alex reddened at her good-natured teasing.

Clearing her throat, Alex gestured to the place. “Pretty slick place, huh. How long have you had this place?”

Lena answered, letting the self-conscious woman changed the subject. It seems that the Danvers sister shares the same trait when embarrassed. “Ever since I came here,” She didn’t spare a glance at the younger one, afraid at how her traitorous body would react. “You are welcome to this place anytime you want,” She paused before finally letting her gaze rest at Kara’s face. “Invitations applies to both of you,”

“Thanks,” Kara smiled bashfully.

“Do you think anyone can see us here? Come on, I want to see the view,” Alex grabbed her sister's hand to pull her towards the ledge.

After making sure that they can’t be overheard, Sam glared at her best friend. “Seriously, Luthor? Are you trying to cramp my style?” Sam complained.

Dragging her gaze away from the blonde, Lena retorted sardonically. “You have no game, Arias. Stop pretending you have one,”

“You’re the one to talk,” Sam scoffed.

“I literally disturbed a hornet’s nest for Kara,” Just thinking about what would happen to her from here on made Lena grunt.

It was bad enough that she’s known for being a punk, a Goth but with her sexuality, it automatically placed her beneath the social strata. It’s like everyone completely ignores that she’s basically a genius, rich and powerful, not that she’s conceited about it but she was kinda hoping that it was enough to soften the blow of her coming out. To think that they’re already in college.

Growing up doesn’t automatically makes someone mature and maturity doesn’t automatically make someone accepting. Too bad, it would probably make life generally easier.

“Yeah,” Sam grimaced but a second later, she whispered, excitement sparkled in her eyes. “Please tell me that you at least managed to score a date with her?”

Sam knew her huge crush for Kara and she’s been rooting SLASH pushing for Lena to ask Kara on a date. But Lena knew her best friend—she's guessing that the reason why Sam was basically shoving her is to finally have a reason to talk to the older Danvers. Nope. Sam Arias doesn’t have any game or style to cramp.

“I was about to ask her but you two showed up just in time to make sure that I didn’t,” Lena gritted her teeth when Sam moaned like a tormented cow, making the two women glance at them.

“Shut it,” Lena hissed, she picked up a cushion to smother her. Seeing Kara's quizzical gaze, Lena waved it off, assuring her that it was nothing.

“Sooooo how was it?” Kara’s eyebrows creased as she threw her sister a questioning look.

“How’s what?” Alex gave her an exasperated stare.

“Being with Lena Luthor? You’ve been with her for like, an hour??”

“That long?” Kara was fully amazed that they were talking for that long. Alex gave her a scrutinizing stare.

“She must be good,” Alex jested.

“We just talked, dummy,” But Kara blushed nonetheless.

“Oh?” Disbelief marred Alex’s voice and Kara gave her a frustrated glare. “Must be a good talk, huh?” She joked.

“You do know how exaggerated rumors are in colleges’ right? She’s a decent person, Alex, despite what the gossips say about her,” An edge of protectiveness flowed through Kara’s voice.

“That’s not what I meant,” A little offended, the older Danvers nudged her glowering sister. “I’m just surprised that you’re comfortable with her enough to talk that long,”

“Yeah,” Kara softly said. A breeze caressed her face and she tucked in the hair that managed to get into her eyes. “She’s unexpectedly...perceptive,” She finished lamely. Perceptive is such a tamed word to describe the young Luthor. In fact, words wouldn’t be enough to describe what she’s feeling for Lena.

There was a certain pull, an indescribable attraction, an undeniable tug deep in her gut that Kara can’t quite put a label to it. It was scary how insanely fascinated Kara is to the young Luthor but at the same time, it felt like it was…inevitable.

“But I’m worried what would happen to her now,” Kara knew how vicious people are especially to the minorities and now that Lena defended her to Mike, the most popular guy/jerk at the campus, people would certainly target her to harass and bully.

“Yikes,” Alex grimaced at the mere thought of it. “Don’t worry, the gang will look out for her, we’ll be with her,”

“Thanks,” Still unconvinced, Kara just nodded.

“Anyways, you still have class?”

The younger Danvers shook her head. “I’m finished for the day,”

“Do you think it’s safe for us to go home?” Alex asked before tiptoeing, checking the campus beneath them as if she’ll see Mike and his friends.

“Mike and his friends are presently at the dean’s office,” Lena interrupted their musings. “I just received a call from Veronica,”

“Veronica?” Steel coated Kara’s voice that made the three women looked at her warily.

“Her ex-girlfriend…?” Sam said eyeing her cautiously. Alex’s eyes widened at the new information.

“Ex-girlfriend,” She confirmed. Pleasure ran through Lena’s veins at Kara’s obvious displeasure. “It’s safe for you two to go home now,”

Kara’s lips tightened into a thin line—an emotion simmered in her stomach—so foreign, the force of it perplexed her. “Fine,” The palpable amusement on Lena’s face just made it worse. “Let’s go, Alex!”

Stumped at her sister’s irritation, Alex quickly showed her gratitude to them. “Thank you back there. Sorry about her, I don’t know what’s gotten into her. Kara! Hey—,”

But before Kara could get away, Lena called out one last time. “Kara?” The glare she threw at Lena was enough to make her grin but instead, she bit her lip, and her eyes crinkled with delight.

“The offer still stands,” She paused, Lena watched her, incapable of resisting Kara Danvers. “Both. That is if you want to,”

At Lena’s deliberate insinuation, Kara flushed with pleasure and warmth. Before she could make a fool out of herself, Kara just nodded and left.

Lena is asking her to come back and most probably, a date.

The most beautiful girl on the campus is asking her for a date.

Giddiness enveloped Kara’s chest when she recalled Lena’s grin as she left, momentarily forgetting her sudden irritation at Veronica.

*****

An unconventional friendship started to develop between Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers. It feels like the whole campus was observing the two women as their relationship suddenly blossomed because of Lena’s reckless chivalry to save Kara.

Some were absolutely peeved at Lena for getting Mike in trouble which resulted in a week suspension for the jock and his friends. Some were secretly swooning at Lena’s bravery/foolishness to stand against Mike.

All in all, most people left them alone which made the Luthor breathe in a sigh of relief. She would never forgive herself if people started to terrorize the younger Danvers because of her presence in the blonde’s life.

Lena and Sam started to hang out with Kara’s friends, who welcomed both of them despite their reputation as difficult students. It turns out that Winn and Querl have always been a secret fan of Lena because of her rampant reputation as a prodigy at the Engineering and Science Department.

Sam Arias joined with Lucy and Nia was chaotic—insanity ensues whenever the three of them plot something devious which always resulted in a lively banter whenever they hang out as a whole group.

Life started to become good to Lena Luthor so when a sudden splash of cold liquid engulfed her back, Lena wanted to curse her luck for running out. Can fate give her a bloody break?

Laughter rang around the campus ground as Lena tried to compose herself with deep breaths.

“I finally caught you alone, Luthor,” A muscled ticked at Lena’s jaw as she faced Mike’s haughty smirking face.

Trying to act impassive and bored, Lena unhurriedly pulled her sticky black leather jacket from her body. “This is authentic leather, Mike,”

Lena stumbled back as Mike shoved her back. It seems that it takes nothing to really piss off the guy. “So? Nobody gives a shit about your name and money here, dyke,”

Distaste colored Lena’s expression, talk about how uncouth this man is. “Look here, it’s not my fault you got caught by a professor, you should have run when shit hits the fan,”

“You think I care about some stupid detention?” He roared. Before Lena could react, he kicked her skateboard away from her arms, making her wince in pain.

“I know what you’re doing, Luthor,” He grabbed her collar and tried to shake her. “You have no chance against me so before I could do something permanent to your face, leave Kara the fuck alone, you dyke,”

Her patience running thin, Lena twisted the jock’s hand from her collar prompting Mike to let her go. “Contrary to your belief, this is not some sort of competition, Mike. Kara’s her own person and she’ll hang out with people she wanted to be,” Her usual vibrant green eyes flashed with pure fury. “It just turns out that my company is the one she sought to be with,”

Mike barked with laughter full of disbelief. “What? Do you think she’s into you? That she's choosing a cast out dyke like you instead of the most popular guy on the campus?”

Temper simmered beneath her veins but Lena managed to rein it in, instead, Lena wolfishly smiled. “Gee, Mike. I don’t know,” She shrugged, completely unaffected by the jocks' anger. “Where do you think she’s been up to lately?”

Mike finally snapped so instead of answering, Mike took a full swing at Lena. Her self-defense kicked in, her instinct ordered Lena to protect herself.

Lena managed to dodge away from the swinging fist but Mike was too pissed to understand the severity of what he’s doing. He tried to kick the young Luthor at the stomach but Lena was faster, she evaded and hopped to her side, completely avoiding his continuous assault.

But when someone shouted her name, her focus slipped so when Mike threw a back fist, she dodged a little too late which nipped her mouth. The taste of blood bloomed under her tongue, a little disoriented at the punch, Lena quickly jumped out of Mike's range.

A blur of blonde hair suddenly appeared in front of Lena, stopping Mike from approaching her.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” Kara bellowed her whole body was shaking with wrath.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY, KARA!” Mike shouted back, his fist raised as if aiming another punch at Lena.

But Kara was too pissed to care, she shoved him back hard. “LEAVE HER ALONE!”

Stumbling back, Mike shouted. “WHAT?! DON’T TELL ME YOU TWO ARE DATING?”

“SO WHAT IF WE’RE DATING?!” Mike's jaw dropped at Kara's implication and everyone around them was silent.

Sam, Alex, and Kara's other friends finally arrived. Lena's deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression held their attention. “What the hell is happening?” Alex strode towards her sister, ready to defend her.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mike exhaled, completely enraged at the sudden turn of events.

“Lena has been nothing but an honorable person,” Stalking towards him, Kara jabbed a finger to his chest. “Unlike you, who kept pestering me, who keeps on ignoring my boundaries, who doesn’t know how to accept rejection, who keeps throwing tantrums whenever something happens the way you didn’t want to, then trying to misdirect and act like it’s my fault! That I have control over your feelings!”

“She is trying so hard to be her own person, to be herself! Even though people like you keep making her feel like it’s a crime to be true to one’s self! Compared to Lena, you are nothing but an ignorant and homophobic bully who terrorizes people just because of your narrow view of the world around you! You are an entitled piece of, of, of—j-jerk!” Kara ended loudly.

She was red-faced and gasping with rage she didn’t know how to handle. “This is the last time I’m warning you, Mike. Leave Lena alone,”

Kara snatched the bewildered woman, intending to leave but Mike, being an asshole decided to insult them one last time. “Or what? What can your lover dyke do to me?”

Everything happened so fast and before anyone could blink, Kara swung her fist, it was so hard—everyone heard Mike’s nose snap broken. Kara and Mike yelped in pain at the same time.

“KARA DANVERS!” Kara paled at the voice that thundered around them.

Cat Grant.

Of all the people that will catch her whacking someone, why does it have to be Cat Grant??

Kara wanted to weep badly.

“What the hell is happening here?!” Even with her minuscule height, Cat's presence could make anyone tremble in fear.

“Isn’t it obvious?! Kara punched me!” Mike whined loudly as she clutched his bleeding nose.

“Clearly her fists packs a punch enough to make you cry,” She quipped. Lena snorted violently which made Cat's eyes narrowed at her.

“Since you find this amusing, Miss Luthor. Would you care to explain why did Kiera's fists have the sudden urge to express itself to Mr. Matthews's face?”

Shit. Lena's humor is a tad peculiar and very very wrong timing.

Lena sighed, accepting her fate. “Kara was just defending me, Miss Grant.” She didn’t elaborate but it was enough to defend Kara.

“And why the need?” No one answered her. “I can hear all of your yammering inside the main building and now that you caught the attention that you wanted, no one wants to answer me?!” Everybody winced at Cat’s sharp reprimand.

Mike snickers broke the silence around them. “What happened to your declaration of feelings, Danvers?”

“Shut—” At Cat's icy glare, Alex's lips thinned, and gritted her jaw in quiet anger.

“Care to elaborate?” Cat drawled, like a jaguar, leisurely watching the neck of its prey.

“Kara and Lena are dating,” Mike sneered proudly but a hint of insult laced through his voice.

“And?” Cat peered at him for a long time and for a moment, the older woman looked genuinely puzzled but Lena knows better.

“What do you mean what?” Mike’s face was bewildered. “Don’t you think that’s weird?! She should be going out with a man,”

Kara spluttered and chokes at the absurdity of his statement but Cat barely reacted at Kara’s indignation while Lena wondered if Mike finally lost his mind from all the injuries he suffered throughout playing for the college team.

“You mean like you?” Cat shot him a frosty glare. Lena bit back a snort of laughter. This would be fun, she thought. Her eyes were full of mirth as she glanced at Kara’s blushing gaping face.

“Homosexuality exists, Mr. Matthews, or do you live under a rock?” Mike’s face turned scarlet in humiliation at the older woman’s words. Glancing at Lena’s face, she questioned. “Who did that to you, Miss Luthor?” Lena quickly looked down to avoid Cat’s discerning gaze.

“Mike attacked her,” Kara responded for the young Luthor, her blue clear eyes narrowed at Mike.

“Oh?” Cat studied him for a minute. “So instead of accepting Kara’s rejection like a man you claimed to be, you started assaulting a woman like a barbarian? Is your masculinity that fragile, Mr. Matthews?” The jock lost all color from his cheeks and for a moment, he looks like he’s going to cry.

“Both of you, come with me,” Cat snapped. Kara’s friends protested all at once but with Cat’s cold stare, all of them back down except Lena.

“Miss Grant, it’s not Kara’s fault. She was only defending me,” Lena objected as Kara began to follow the professor.

“Apparently,” Cat remarked. “But regulations are regulations, Ms. Luthor, whether she defended you or not. The mere point that this resulted in a physical assault still needs to be addressed.”

At Lena’s visible distress, Cat offered a nibble of hope for the young Luthor. “If Ms. Danvers is in fact, defending you from Mr. Matthews, then the severity of her punishment would be lessened so there’s no need to be troubled.” The whole group deflated at Cat’s assurance.

“And as for you, Mr. Mathews,” Still pale from Cat’s brusque comments, Mike only gritted his teeth in shame. “This university would never tolerate homophobia and if proven that you really had the intention to physically assault Ms. Luthor because of her sexuality, then you might as well prepare yourself for the worst.”

“Now for all of you, don’t you all have some classes to attend to?” Everybody scarpered when Cat barked including Mike’s friends. It was rather pitiful to see him being abandoned by everyone while Kara’s group huddled around Kara and Lena.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Lena begun but Kara adamantly shook her head.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Still cradling her sore hand, Kara stepped towards Lena, her blue eyes shining with deep protectiveness. “He was attacking you because of me, if this was anyone’s fault, it should be mine,”

“That’s a bunch of bullshit,” Sam replied angrily. “It’s all Mike’s fault! You don’t go attacking women just because she rejected your feelings! Although it’s not surprising for a typical white man,” Sam spat while everyone strongly agreed with her.

“Don’t worry,” Kara reached for Lena’s hands, offering her reassurance. “As Ms. Grant says, self-defense wouldn’t be punished harshly, I’m going to be fine,” Trying to blink away the tears that gathered around her lashes, Lena lowered her head and sniffled quietly.

An emotion moved through her when she saw Lena tearful face and it sprung her into action which stunned everyone around them. She took her face in her uninjured hand. As their gazes connected, Kara had the sudden irrational impulse to kiss those tears away. The young Luthor rarely let her vulnerability show—it was so rare, it never fails to twists something excruciating in Kara’s gut whenever that happens.

Instead, she settled by brushing those tears away using her thumb. “Hey,” She murmured tenderly. “Everything’s going to be fine,”

“I—,” Lena swallowed hard, willing her tears to stop. No one stood up for her—safeguarded her poetically as Kara did. Lena always felt unwanted—unloved for as long as she can remember and there are some days that it hits her harder than it usually does but at Kara’s display of unwavering protectiveness, warmth spread through her chest and a tempting need to rest her head at the younger Danvers chest almost overwhelmed her.

“Thank you,” Instead Lena whispered gratitude gleamed at her tear-stricken green eyes.

“Anytime,” Kara threw Lena that familiar beaming smile that never fails to strike her motionless and at that, the blonde turned her back to follow Cat Grant who’s donning a conspiratorial smile.

*****

Minutes ticked by as the whole group waited for Kara outside Cat’s office. Sam tried to coax her best friend to let a nurse look at her wound but she insisted that she’s fine; Lena bit back a retort that she suffered much worse. Wrought with guilt and worry for the younger Danvers, Lena patiently waited for Kara.

A dejected Kara Danvers finally emerged at Cat’s office and everyone scrambled from the floor where everyone was seating.

“What’s the verdict?” Alex reached for her arm, grasping it to comfort the blonde.

“I’m suspended for a week,” She mumbled gloomily. Kara knew that she got off easily but just thinking about a week missing out on her classes? Of her friends? Of Lena? Kara pouted.

“Oh come on, I would give everything I have just to have a week off,” Sam joked, obviously trying to lift up the cheery blonde’s spirits.

“That can be easily arranged, Ms. Arias,” A recognizable purr made Sam rigid and as the formidable woman appeared from her office, the tall brunette blanched at her own thoughtless joke.

A resounding smack echoed around them as Lena slapped Sam’s nape making her yelp in shock. “I apologize for her insensitive remark, Ms. Grant,”

“Sorry,” At least Sam had the decency to look sheepish.

“Oh, well, maybe next time?” All of them gaped at the professor, gauging if she’s serious but Sam and Lena do hope that she was because that would mean a disaster for both of them.

“In the meantime, try not to box anyone while you’re still on suspension, Ms. Danvers. See you in a week,” Cat said with a neutral face and left them.

“Watch out you two,” James said with laughter in his voice. Both women gave a pitiful moan which made everyone around them chuckle.

“Did you have to wait for me? What about your classes?” Kara asked her friends.

“Stop worrying,” Winn bumped her with his shoulder. “It’s not like we’re always cutting classes,”

“And we decided that as a celebration for your first-ever suspension, we’re going to your favorite pizza place and binge eat!” Nia cackled when Kara became visibly ecstatic.

“Aren’t we encouraging her?” Querl mulled. “Haven’t you heard the Pavlovian conditioning? It’s—,” But Lucy cut him off.

“Okay big guy, Kara’s definitely not a dog, okay? And it’s not like we’re encouraging her for a repeat performance. She’s not a professional boxer mind you,”

“I’m definitely up to kick Mike’s ass one more time,” Alex growled. “Speaking of the asshole, where is he?”

“He’s suspended for a month,” Kara answered. “And they kicked him out of the college team,” Even though the jock did deserve it, the blonde feel a little sorry for him. She vaguely remembered how much the guy loves playing for the team but it turns out being jock made him a smug chauvinistic pig. Big time.

“Don’t you dare feel sorry for him,” Alex nudged her. “Every action has a consequence and as for what he did, it was clearly a hate crime. You do know how grave that act is right?”

“I know,” Kara sighed.

“There’s nothing wrong with pitying him, Kara,” Lena interjected her murky mood. “In a way, I feel bad for him,”

“What do you mean?” Sam probed.

“Don’t you think it’s stifling to live a life in ignorance and prejudice? Everybody fears changes—fresh knowledge and accepting new things but when you rebel—resist against it, it hinders your growth as a human being. You become cruel, criticism appalled you, slowly you’re being fanatic, a bigot,” Lena kindly explained.

“You’re awesome,” Kara blurted out. Heat crawled through her neck as every person around them snorted at Kara’s obvious wonder for the young Luthor.

“Stop drooling, baby Danvers. We get it, you’re whipped for Luthor,” Lucy teased them but Alex just groaned out loud.

“Can we just forget the fact that my baby sister publicly asks Luthor for a date?”

“Oh come on, they’ve been dancing around each other for ages. I don’t know about you but I’m getting impatient for them to get together,” Nia’s eyes were twinkling with delight.

“You’re just getting exhausted from biting your tongue and just wanted to tease the hell out of them,” Sam ribbed Nia.

“Wow, that was some big words coming from someone who shares the same predicament that resembles Kara and Lena’s relationship,” Sam and Alex blushed feverishly at Lucy’s blatant implication of their unresolved feelings for each other.

“She got you there, mate,” Lena gave them her trademark smirk which always shoots tingles in Kara’s spine. Everyone started to rib Sam and Alex, finally giving Lena and Kara the privacy that they been longing.

“Hey,” Lena self-consciously greeted her.

“Hey,” Kara replied feebly, suddenly conscious of her current condition. Completely berated by Cat Grant, although it’s not her fault that things escalated, Kara was feeling a little embarrassed at how she handled the derailed situation.

“How is your hand?” Lena asked softly, fighting the urge to run her fingers at Kara’s still sore knuckles.

“Bruised. I never knew punching someone could hurt so much,” She chuckled coyly. Her heart pounding in her chest, Kara pushed back her glasses—an unconscious nervous habit.

“Maybe when you’re free, I’ll teach you how to sock someone properly?” A shot of incredulous laughter bolted out of Kara. Is Lena serious?

“Are you asking me on a date?” Kara’s nose was adorably crinkled.

“That didn’t come out well,” Lena gave her an unexpected giggle while rubbing her nape. Christ, where are her confidence and bluster now? Lena thought to herself.

Mustering her inner swagger to help her out to secure her deepest desire in life, Lena cleared her throat. “Would you give me the honor of asking you out on a date?” Breath stilled, Lena waited in anticipation for the blonde’s answer.

The way Kara’s clear blue eyes brightened was enough to restart Lena’s heart and that beaming affection that always makes her feel like that smile was reserve to hers alone—she felt more alive than she ever had before.

“That depends,” Lena frowned and self-doubt twisted her nerves but Kara’s glee eased her anxiety. “Would you still teach me how to punch properly?”

Lena was confused for a moment but when clarity struck, her chest rumbled and a jolt of rich laughter echoed around them. It was probably the loveliest sight Kara has ever seen in her entire life.

*****

_Seven years later…_

Mike fidgeted at the reception area as he waited for his name to be called out. He was really pleased that one of his college friends texted him about an oncoming audition for a bassist for an upcoming solo artist. He’d been trying to breakthrough in the music industry for years but it seems that he has no such luck especially that there’s a stiff completion for a white man like him.

Now, here at LCorp Music Group’s reception area, his hope felt renewed. Being a bassist for a solo artist isn’t that bad and at least it would be a stepping stone for him. Once he got the ropes, he’ll slowly try to ask someone to look at his demos and maybe, his luck would finally turn around.

“Mr. Matthews?” At his name, Mike straightened at his seat and rose.

“Here,” He answered assertively, a self-satisfied smile etched on his mouth. Mike knew he’s handsome and he knew he could charm anyone off their socks so he unashamedly uses it to his advantage to get what he wants despite the fact that it mostly makes people uncomfortable. It's not like he’s touching them inappropriately.

“Please follow me,” The woman had no reaction, instead, she turned her back at him and proceeded to walk.

Mike scoffed internally. She must be a dyke, he thought as he leered at her ass.

Silenced reigned as both of them stepped into a sleek and elegant looking elevator, the woman took a card from her blazer and swiped it across a complicated-looking box, and laid her palm against a panel for a handprint.

“This would bring us straight to the floor where the studio is,” The woman answered without looking at him. “The security there is tight since only a few people are allowed in there,”

Mike only shrugged. Maybe someday, he'll have a security card, he thought.

The ride was smooth, given that the technology around LCorp is top-notch. After a few seconds, the door seamlessly opened and the woman stepped out without saying anything.

Goosebumps erupted on his arms as the chilly breeze of centralized air condition surrounded him. He swallowed hard as he followed the woman as she continued to walk ahead of him.

She ushered him towards a wide hallway. Just like the reception area, the whole floor screams money. Slick, shiny, and sleek.

His sneakers sank to the red-carpeted foyer. A few luscious green plants surrounded the waiting area with burgundy sofas and glossy wood tables.

As he moved past the area, he had to admit that he felt a little intimidated but tried not to look like it because it might ruin his chances to impress his future bosses.

The woman stopped in front of a room and knocked. “Mr. Mathews, Ma'am,” She spoke and an inaudible come in echoed inside.

“Go right in, Mr. Mathews,” He nodded as he pushed open the door.

The room was enormous and the first thing he noticed was the state of the art music equipment behind the glass panel. Electric guitars, acoustic guitars, a set of drums, and various microphones were neatly placed inside the room.

“Oh,” A surprised squeak snapped his gaze away from the room and to his surprise, Kara Danvers stood in front of him. “Mike?”

“What are you doing here?” It has been so long seen the last time he saw Kara and to his surprise, she still looks as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a fitted black trouser with a nude blouse. She still has that sunny aura and her blonde soft locks look softer and darker than before.

It’s not like he’s still interested in her but the last time they talked was the time she punched him because of Lena fucking Luthor. It still irks him that the blonde succeeded in cocking and making him bleed in front of an audience.

To think he pursued her before, he sneered to himself. It’s not like he’s in love with her or anything. Kara Danvers is just one of his conquests, just like every other girl on the campus until she turned out to be a dyke. No wonder she doesn’t pay attention to one of the most popular guys on the campus.

“What ARE you doing here?” He countered. The woman spells trouble and he doesn’t want Kara anywhere near this once in a lifetime chance. “Can you get out before you got me into another trouble again?”

Mike stalked towards the still dumbfounded woman, he grabbed her right arm and tried to drag her out but Kara shrugged his grip off.

“Me getting you into trouble?” Kara looked incredulous at the audacity of this man. “You’re the one who doesn’t know how to take a no for an answer if I recall,”

“Whatever,” He refuted. He has no time for this. “Look, would you leave? I have an audition okay? I’ve been waiting for this opportunity and with your luck, I’m pretty sure things would get worse for me,”

“Don’t touch me, Mike,” Kara struggled against his clutch. “You’re making a big mistake, you have to release me or else—”

“Or else what?” Mike glowered. He’s not going to just stand there and let a woman intimidate him. It was hard enough that Kara decked him but threatening him in his future employment? His ego wouldn’t—couldn’t handle this.

“Get your filthy hands off Kara,” The chilling Irish voice stopped him in his steps.

His shackle raised at the sight.

Lena fucking Luthor, in the flesh. Gone was her punk ensemble, she’s now wearing a navy blue three pieces stripe suit that accentuates her lean body. Lena Luthor might be wearing a different armor but the confidence that she radiates was still the same. Now she was watching him with a bland expression which irritated him even more.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Mike snarled at the newcomer.

“Still as eloquent as ever,” Lena lazily drawled as she raised an elegant eyebrow at the growling man.

“Fuck you,” He continued but Lena just pocketed her hands and observed him.

“I apologize but I’m really into women,” She continued in the same easy tone. Lena slowly walked towards them not caring at how Mike was now trembling with anger. “But it would be best if you release Kara now,”

An arm flew and twisted away his hand clutching Kara’s arm, shocked with the sudden force, Mike stumbled back.

“Are you alright?” She murmured her green eyes full of tenderness as she gazed at Kara. The blonde just nodded.

“What the hell are you two doing in here?” He thundered as he tried to control the situation.

“Jesus,” Kara winced but Lena was beyond pissed. It was like college all over again.

“Is chivalry really that hard to expect from you, Mike? Or brutalizing woman is only the thing you’re good at?” Lena said evenly.

“Stop telling me how to behave, Luthor,” Mike spat. “You have no power over me,”

Her laugh was quick and rich. Mike’s temper flared and the itch to hit the woman was back.

“Don’t,” Kara saw his rage and decided to stop the man. She knows Lena was capable of defending herself but Mike’s fury and idiocy would ruin him—and his future.

“Really?” It was spoken in a soft Irish lilt but the icy timbre made Kara shiver. It was the same voice Lena used whenever she annihilated unsuspecting board members during board meetings.

“You are here for an audition right?” She interrupted him before he could open his mouth. “Consider it…terminated,”

“W-What?!” He gasped and froze on the spot.

“Indeed,” She smiled tolerantly. Right there and then it finally dawned on Mike. He finally saw Lena Luthor in a different light.

“You own LCorp?” It was almost whispered theatrically and it made Lena smile. Oh, how she loves the taste of the tears of white men dripping at her feet.

“Luthor Corp seems a little,” Lena inclined her head as if thinking deeply. “Vain.”

With his eyes on hers, Lena unhurriedly walked towards Mike. All the blood drained out of his face as she stepped at his personal space and leaned towards him a bit.

“Consider this as a gift for you,” It was uttered slowly but the severe threat cannot be missed. “Because God knows how much it pains me not to crush your insignificant life,” Dreadful silence hung around the room.

“As I said, consider this as a gift for you, Mike Matthews, you are now officially blacklisted to LCorp Corporation, and how many music companies do you think are under my corporation around the world?”

Her smile was indulgent but the dismissal was flat and pleasant nonetheless it felt like a ringing slap on his face that robbed his speech. Lena saw the humiliation register and it made her blood sing. It always felt good whenever she dresses down men like Mike. They never expect it from a woman but when she strikes, it makes every single confrontation worth it.

The door behind him opened and two men wearing black suits entered. “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers,” One of the men greeted them.

“Mr. Matthews was about to leave, please escort him outside the building,” She leaned back at one of the consoles and watched as the still shaken man be ushered out of the studio.

“Are you okay?” Kara’s worried voice broke the silence that settled between them.

Lena just raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “Aren’t you the one who’s being dragged by the buffoon?”

Kara gently smiled at her girlfriend as she hugged her from her right side. Placing her chin at Lena’s shoulder, she eased her nose at Lena’s jawline. “But I know how much you hate him when he used to terrorize me back then,”

“Hate seemed so meek for what I feel for the eejit,” It was true. Lena wanted to make Mike’s life a living hell for what he had done to both of them but it was Kara’s wish that made her reconsider that desire to wreck his life.

Ever since the two of them got together, everything in Lena’s life fell right into place. Everything became bearable—lighter. It was like coming home from an arduous journey. Right from the start she always knew that Kara was the only one for her. She always thought that you should choose to be with someone you can live with but Kara made her realize that people should choose the one who they can’t live without. Right at his point in her life, Lena can’t imagine her life without the young Danvers.

“I know,” Kara tilted her head and for a second, she looks like a curious puppy. “But you’re not like that, you’re not vengeful,”

“You always think so highly of me,” Lena murmured and Kara heard the emotion in it—the way her Irish accent thickened a little bit.

“No,” Lena's heart melted at how Kara looked at her like she hung the moon. “That's always been you. This,” The awareness of the way Lena's heart careered when Kara placed a hand right beneath her heart made the blonde smile exquisitely.

“Has always been good. No matter how high the wall you put up or how much you hide away those soft spots, your heart will always show its true self. I can see you, your heart, your soul—I can see you clearly, I love you, Lena,”

Lena's vivid jade eyes shone with unshed tears. She shook her head, probably in skepticism of how lucky she was that Kara is in love with her. She reached for Kara's chin and kissed her with so much tenderness it made the blonde melt under those ministrations.

As she drew back, Lena reached to tuck in Kara's soft blonde curls that fallen to her face and whispered. “I never believed in destiny and faith has never been my strong suit since I’m a woman of science,” She kept her eyes on clear blue eyes as she softly brushed Kara's cheeks with her thumb.

“But god, when I saw you laughing in the middle of campus, something inside me shifted, and then when our eyes met, you stare right through my soul. The loneliness—the longing of something permanent in my life I’ve been carrying around since my mum died bared itself to me and right there and then, I knew you are the only one who can fill it,”

Kara's tears came and Lena wiped it affectionately as if Kara was the most precious thing in the world. “You are the beat of my heart, the blood in my veins, the half of my soul. You are the love of my life, Kara Danvers,”

“Oh, Lena,” Kara's heart stuttered at those words. Lena rarely displays her vulnerability and whenever she did, it always rendered her speechless.

Both of them had lost someone precious in their life and it scarred them. They both understood what it was to lose someone—the raw hollow feeling in your chest, the despair that follows it, the loneliness that settles when you finally accepted the reality, the fear of getting attached, and experiencing it all over again.

Neither of them knew how to navigate these feelings but love narrowed that distance.

Love gently shattered that fear. Love made them believe that being with each other was worth the risk of being hurt all over again.

How beautiful and rare it is to find someone that would make you expose your vulnerability and soul without even trying?

“I thought my bassist would be here?” A voice interrupted them. “Did you two chase him out with your nauseating public display of attention?”

Facing her long time best friend, Lena shot her a roguish grin and gathered Kara to her chest. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Arias,”

Sam just scowled at them. “As if,” She closed the door behind her. “But kidding aside, there’s someone who’s supposed to audition, did you see anyone?”

“Yes but I already kick his arse out,” Lena responded as Kara chuckled at Sam’s bewildered stare.

“I assume you have a valid reason, boss?”

“No, I just like to exploit my position for my own gain—OW!” Lena flinched when Kara slapped her chest.

“Stop messing up with Sam,” Lena pouted like a grumpy child when Kara scolded her. “Oh come on, it’s not even that painful,” But the young Luthor just continued to mope.

Kara rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before leaning down to kiss her lips. “There, now stop sulking.”

“Oh for the love of—seriously? Can you two get a room? And where the hell is my bassist?”

“It was true, Lena kicked Mike out,” Kara answered the exasperated brunette.

“Mike? You mean Mike Matthews? From college? The one you crushed to swoop and saved Kara?” Sam’s eyes were wild and gleeful as she shoots rapid-fire questions.

“I’M NOT WITH HIM! EW!”

“Hey! I didn’t beat anyone!”

“I can’t fucking believe Alex and I weren’t here to witness it!” Sam complained out loud, ignoring their protest. “Please tell me you rubbed to his face that you’re the CEO of LCorp?!”

“Oh, she did,” Kara laughed heartily at her girlfriend’s wicked grin and it made Sam squeal in delight. “And she blacklisted him from all of her companies,”

“Our companies,” Lena corrected her fiancé and soon to be wife.

“WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY! WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME?!” Sam yelped.

As Kara recanted what happened a few minutes ago, Lena just watched them fondly.

Lena Luthor wasn’t looking for anyone and at a young age, she accepted—no—she gave up after the fact that perhaps, her mum was the only one who would love her despite everything but there they were.

Sam with her blazing guns and relentless belief for her—Kara for loving her unequivocally and the family that was a package deal for being with the blonde. From a miserable orphan to a successful businesswoman with a self-made family, Lena sure is a fortunate woman.

“Alex would go batshit with this story!” Sam roared with so much laughter Lena was kind of afraid she’s going to piss herself in the process.

“When will she get back anyway?” Lena asked as she unconsciously brushed Kara’s palm with her thumb.

“The day after tomorrow,” Kara answered for Sam. “She jam-packed her schedule so she could go home early,”

“Awwww, she’s must have missed you,” Lena ribbed her best friend.

“As if you’re not brooding when Kara left for a two days-conference—HEY! That hurts!” Lena gave Sam a hard punch at the shoulder making Kara snort at their antics.

It was these times Kara felt like life finally makes sense. Their struggles, the pain, and the long difficult journey. She remembered that young Lena Luthor who wore worn-out converse and plain white shirts. The one that gets excited whenever she skates with her best friend until their lungs gave out. That young woman with incredibly low self-esteem and struggles with her ability to open up and trust other people.

Kara was the only one who can see right through Lena Luthor’s tough exterior. The woman she could be. The soul that was just inside that shell, hiding—afraid of getting used and hurt again.

And now as she looked at her fiancé, Kara couldn’t help but be proud of how Lena has grown. She knew that Lena still couldn’t quite wrap her mind at the thought that Kara would always choose her but it would be a privilege to reassure her soon-to-be-wife that she would always stay by Lena’s side.

It is a promise that Kara would never break.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lena probed her quietly. That tenderness that she always displays towards Kara never fails to make her fall in love with Lena more.

“I love you,” As soon as Kara said those words, Lena’s green eyes widened and became vibrant as if those words have a physical effect. Saying those words always felt so right.

“I love you too,” Lena whispered back before laying her forehead at Kara’s shoulder to hide away her tears of happiness.

Maybe. Just maybe. Lena’s life would finally be alright.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Yes, I’m alive, and yes I’m still writing my Killing Eve’s chapter 14. Forgive me if I sounded rusty but it’s been a long time since the last time inspiration has struck me. I have no BETA reader right now so all of the grammatical mistakes are mine alone.**


End file.
